disneys_crossmore_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
CrossMore (Media franchise)
CrossMore (or Disney's CrossMore as part of advertising) is a media franchise and crossover mixed-media series franchise by Hollowfox Entertainment, Avex Pictures and The Walt Disney Company. The concept is created by Aaron Montalvo. The series is a crossover of well known Disney franchises by fandom and pop culture. Developed in 2016, with the project reinvented in 2018, it has announced three projects, a cartoon series and two anime series starting in 2019. However, unlike most well-known franchises, it is reinvented as an adult-oriented series with the first two being a time-skip series with older versions of the show's characters. The first animated series, [[CrossMore: The Series|''CrossMore: The Series]], (co-developed by Montalvo, Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz) is a crossover between Daron Nefcy's ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Alex Hirsch's Gravity Falls and Jed Elinoff & Scott Thomas's Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. The second animated series, [[CrossMore: The Animation|''CrossMore: The Animation]], is an anime crossover series of the former two with later properties to have crossed over with the characters. And Finally, the third animated series, ''[[CrossMore Royale|''CrossMore Royale]], is a modern-day styled anime crossover series with Disney Animation feature films such as ''Tangled, Frozen a'nd 'Moana. Series Cartoon Series CrossMore: The Series CrossMore: The Series is an adult animated science fantasy action crossover television series produced by Hollowfox Television Production and Disney Television Animation and developed by Aaron Montalvo, Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz (Tron: Legacy, Once Upon a Time) ''as a crossover between Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'', with the original creators being slightly involved. Anime Series CrossMore: The Animation CrossMore: The Animation is an anime crossover television series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment Japan, Walt Disney Japan, Dentsu and Avex Pictures with animation by MAPPA. It is a crossover series between Star vs. The Forces of Evil and Gravity Falls with other properties to have brief crossovers later on. The anime is directed by Makoto Fuchigami and written by Hideki Sonoda and Kazushige Nojima (from a story by Aaron Montalvo, Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely and Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz), with character designs by Noizi Ito adapted by Mai Toda and Naoyuki Onda with music by Ludwig Goransson. CrossMore Royale is an anime crossover television series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment Japan, Walt Disney Japan, Dentsu and Avex Pictures with animation by OLM, The Answer Studio and Wit Studio. It is a crossover series between Star vs. The Forces of Evil and Gravity Falls with other properties to have brief crossovers later on. The anime is directed by Naohito Takahashi and written by Shogo Muto and Yuko Kakihara (from a story by Aaron Montalvo, Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and Jared Bush, with supervision by Kazushige Nojima), with character designs by John Joseco adapted by Chizuru Kobayashi with music by Alan Silvestri and Matthew Margeson. Possible CrossMore installments Montalvo states that he might do future CrossMore incarnations of characters from Pixar or Disney ride adaptations such as Haunted Mansion, Pirates of the Caribbean and/or Jungle Cruise. Gallery Disneycrossmorelogov2.png|Former (?) logo CrossMoreJapaneseLogoColor.png|Japanese logo NewCrossMoreLogo.png|BW Logo CrossMoreJapaneseLogo.png|Black Japanese logo Other Media Feature Films After the completion of the merger is done, 20th Century Fox, under license from new owner Disney, is open to develop a CrossMore animated film in the future at Fox Animation in co-operation with Hollowfox Toonimation Workshop and Disney Animation. Reason the creator chose Fox is because Disney wouldn't bother to revive Touchstone for Disney-branded films for adults. Toyline Hasbro is named as the master toy and merchandise partner for the CrossMore franchise, marking it the sixth Disney franchise to get toys from Hasbro next to Marvel, Star Wars, Disney Princess, Frozen and Descendants, and the second Hollowfox-partnered toyline next to Harmony Unleashed, as well as the second adult oriented toy partnership since Marvel's toy manufacturing of Deadpool. Video Games Video Games are in talks for the franchise by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Arc System Works and Square Enix, the latter which it will develop a Kingdom Hearts spin-off based on the franchise. CrossMore: Clashfest Royale A fighting game developed by Arc System Works and Midoringo Enterprises with Bandai Namco Entertainment CrossMore Wonderworld: Kingdom Hearts Alternative The game will be developed by both Square-Enix and PlatinumGames Inc. with Kenji Saito and Tai Yasue as director and Tetsuya Nomura as character designer and chief supervisor. Montalvo will be involved in the story alongside Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Christopher Markus, Stephen McFeely, Kevin Burke, Chris "Doc" Wyatt, Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Tetsuya Nomura, Yasuyuki Muto, Shiro Maekawa and Kazushige Nojima See Also *''Marvel's Avengers: Hero Morphs'' Category:Franchise Category:Series